Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by unconditionalskies
Summary: Two aquaintances meet to discuss a mutual friend. Will this be the beginning of a new friendship? Set sometime after "When Love Takes Over" and before "Hide and Seek" Adam/Holly J


The final bell of the day rings at Degrassi Community School. Adam, Eli, and Clare go their seperate ways. On his way out, Adam goes to his locker to get a few books. He notices a note fall when the locker door swings open. It reads:

_The Dot. After school._

_- Holly J_

Adam didn't know what to think of the note. A swarm of emotions took over. "The only reason Holly J would want to talk to me is because of Fiona." he thought. "What if something bad happened?."

"...but what if it's good news?" As fast as he could, Adam shoved his books into his bag and he left.

Holly J sat there waiting at The Dot for Adam. She glanced at her watch just as Adam decided to walk through the door. He sat down beside her. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. Woah you must have ran over here."

"What?"

"Your face is melting."

"Oh sorry, I _was_ in a hurry. I thought It might be urgent."

"No worries. I just thought I'd update you on our favorite damsel in distess." HJ says as she hands Adam a napkin.

"How is she?"

"Better. Not quite where she needs to be, but she's trying."

"That's good. That's...that's awesome." Adam sounds happy but confused as he says this.

"...and you're wondering why I'm telling you all this." Holly J says like she read Adam's mind.

"Sorta. I'm glad to hear that she's doing ok. Really! You have no idea how much it means to me, but she said she never wanted to see me again. She won't be mad that you're talking to me?"

"Like I've told you before, Fiona will get over it. Have you heard about the time I stole $2000 from her or the time I locked her in the copy room so that I could be the one to interview Flashing Midnight?"

"You really did those things?"

"and she still forgave me. Of course the second thing was so her fault"

They both laugh.

"I'll tell you that story some other time when she's not so mad at me"

"She's still mad?"

"Not as much but she does have her bad days you know."

"Has she said anything...about...me?"

Holly J shows off a big grin.

"I really shouldn't say anything. But since I already gave you that letter, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let one itty bitty thing slip"

Adam waits eagerly and then he gets a little hesitant when he notices HJ pause.

"She misses you."

"Really?"

"yeah she-" Holly J stops because she feels like she's about to reveal too much.

"What? Holly J! You can tell me."

"Well...I know that she has written you countless letters."

"What letters? I haven't gotten any letters."

"I know. She's not going to send them."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe because she doesn't know how you'll react to them. She left on bad terms with you and I think she's afraid you're gonna break her heart."

"I would never. You should tell her."

"But I can't because she'll know that I told you about the letters."

"Oh right. Well maybe you can just mention that I miss her. She needs to know that. I don't want her thinking that I'm mad at her while she's in rehab."

"Will do. but somehow deep down, I think she already knows."

"I know I did, but it helps to hear it said out loud."

"You're a good kid Adam, and I'm glad that you're in Fiona's life. She needs someone like you. Someone sweet. Someone constant."

"You mean someone like you?" Adam says to her sincerely.

Holly J smiles at him and they share a moment over their common ground.

"I guess I better get home" Holly J tells Adam. As she stands up, she stumbles over herself.

"Are you ok?" Adam asks concerned.

"Yeah just a little dizzy is all"

"Here have some water."

HJ finishes the water and gets ready to leave. Adam stands up to walk her out the door but then decides to do something more noble. He grabs Holly J's sweater and helps her put it on.

"I'll walk you home. Make sure you get there safe."

"Thanks Adam, no wonder why Fiona is so crazy about you."

They both happily leave The Dot together. A new friendship is born...


End file.
